Enjoy The Ride
by Evilerk
Summary: And now for something completely different..smut...no a ROGUEMAGNETO pairing..gasp..I know..I own nothing...oh and a special thanks to my Witch..enjoy!


**Title:** Enjoy The Ride  
**Author:** Evilerk  
**Email:** evilerk73 at aol dot com  
**Rating:** M (what else would I write smut)  
**Author's note: **I still don't own anything and now for something completely different.  
**Summary:** A Rogue/Magneto pairing. gasp That's right. This just popped into my head and had to come out it's a slight AU. Say, for example, they didn't have the blackbird but a huge cargo plane to get to the weapon X compound and Rogue has a talk with Mags. That leads to something very interesting. What would have happened in my mind then..and it will help me get back in the swim of writing again...enjoy! ..hmm..and now that I look back on it.It's a bit OOC for both of them but hey it is an AU!

White Witch: Whaaa. ? A Magneto and Rogue pairing? Are you sure about this?  
Evilerk: Well… if I can write Scott and Wolverine going at it, this should be cake. Right...right?  
White Witch: goes back to reading slashey goodness Huh? Oh yeah...whatever...  
Evilerk: That's my girl.

Rogue needed to get away from him and what a better spot than the back end of the huge cargo plane. The blackbird would have made a poor choice, being so close to him. She looked out the small window as a cloud slowly passed by. She wished she could fly, at the very least have some useful powers. She absently played with the zipper of her jacket as her thoughts turned back to the man in the front of the plane.

"That man," she huffed to what she thought was an empty bay, "That man… is so... so - "

"Right behind you." She heard him whisper.

Rogue gasped, spinning around to see _that_ man right in front of her, smirking.

"Don't do that!" She lightly hit his shoulder.

Magneto just raised his eyebrow. "Now, perhaps you can tell me what you were going to say about me? I must confess I'm interested to hear the rest of your thoughts on me." After all, he had been having some interesting thoughts on _her_ lately. Maybe today he would share them.

Rogue quickly turned away, avoiding the subject. Wanting him out of here, she decided to be defensive. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Magneto just cocked his head. "You know you're my favorite, my dear."

Rogue hid a blush and just huffed."Go away! Just leave me alone!"

"No," he replied, simply.

"Wadda you mean no?" She turned around suddenly. But Magneto hadn't moved an inch from her. She bumped into him. "Mind giving a girl a bit of some personal space!"

His expression changed as his eyes looked deeper into hers. She looked away, flustered by the intensity of his gaze.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming smoother.

"Y...yes." She found it suddenly hard to talk.

Unexpectantly, he brushed a white strand of hair behind her ear. She gasped. He bit back a smile at her reaction.

"Don't worry, Rogue, I'm not going to hurt you… today."

Why was he touching her? And why was she letting him? "I don't know what you're up to but I don't want any part of it." She tried to sound brave. Determined to get away, she tried to go around him, squeezing between him and the wall.

It would have been fine for Magneto, if not for the fact that most of her ample breasts was rubbing against him. He tried to ignore the feel of them. But it took every shred of self-control not to take her up against that wall that very moment. But like always, he had a plan. He had to work fast before Rogue could make her way to the door. He didn't want to lose this moment.

He quickly took off his gloves, and called out to her, "Marie."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"How - how did you know that?" She turned to face him, eyes wide.

His face was unreadable as he moved toward her again. "Oh, I pick things up here and there."

He would have to think of a good way to pay Mystique back for her little 'fact-finding' mission. "Don't worry, Marie, your secret is safe with me, even your deepest secret." He closed the gap between them. "You know the one which I speak, don't you, Marie?" He reached out to caress her cheek, too quick for her to react. "The one on how you really feel about me."

"What?" She whispered in disbelief. She then realized he was touching her. "Stop!"

She moved back to where she was before. "That's… not... true." She stared anywhere but at him.

"I believe you've just made my point, my dear. You see, if you really wanted me to stop you would have left, gone back to your boyfriend." He spat out. "Not move deeper into the room with me." As he went on, he removed his helmet. "Oh, and I have a few secrets of my own. Want to hear them?"

She started to bite her nail nervously. "No," she lied.

He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Well, for starters… there's this." Magneto moved in quickly, pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply.

Rogue was in shock. Her own worst enemy was kissing her. And even more terrifying was that she kind of liked it. But just as quick as it had begun, it was over.

Magneto looked down at her, amused at her disappointment. "If you're wondering why your power hasn't worked yet - "

Rogue, for a brief second, forgot about it.

"It's because," he continued, "ever since I took you from that station, ever since I tried to have you power my machine, you've intrigued me, Marie. So I began to find out more about you. You know what I learn, Marie? I can manipulate the small magnetic fields to touch you."

She was shocked, but moved by his honesty. But there were some other thoughts she must not dwell on. Like that kiss. It had been so -

"Good." Magneto seemed to finish her thought.

She snapped back from her own thoughts to the man in front of her. "What?"

Magneto observed her curiously. "I was about to ask you how you liked it. But by your silence, it seems to me you did."

She look down at the floor. "Maybe," she replied softly.

"Well." He picked up her chin. "If you don't want me to kiss you again, if you don't feel the same way as I do, feel free to stop me anytime." He moved slowly to her again.

Rogue let out a small gasp. She couldn't do this, not with him, not here. She was about to tell him to stop when she heard him whisper, "Time's up."

The touch of his lips were gentler than the first time. She closed her eyes. She shouldn't doing this, should she? But her body wouldn't listen as she relaxed, moving her hands around his neck. He was right. She did imagine doing this to him. Ever since Erik touched her for so long, giving so much of himself to her, she felt they had created a deep bond. Thus, she stopped fighting him. She kissed him back, letting a small moan escaped between her lips.

The moan from her only encouraged Magneto. He was pleased. In fact, he was aroused, his erection growing even harder. He wanted to have her now. He didn't care who was around or what they thought. All he knew was he had to make her his.

Rogue knew she had to stop this before things progressed too far. She shuddered as her mind turn to Bobby and Logan. How could she do this to them? But her thoughts were cruelly interrupted when she heard a zipping noise. Her body trembled against her wishes when she felt the jacket slipped off her shoulders. Erik's hands had wandered on her now bare arms. She knew it was now or never. She should stop him but she felt his cock moving in between her legs. She broke the kiss.

"Erik…" she gasped, "We... can't… do this." She fought for control.

He gazed down at her with his deep blue eyes. "So, it's Erik now."

He pressed against her, and she let out yet another moan. "I think you should stop worrying so much about what other people think, and just give in to what you… desire." He breathed out heavily on the last word. Not looking away from her, he slid his hand down and started to gently fondle her heavy breast through her T-shirt.

"You know what I want, Marie. Be honest with yourself. Don't think about the past or the future. Just think about what you want, right now." He stopped suddenly, letting her make the final decision.

Rogue looked at Magneto. She felt the throbbing between her legs, felt a desire in her. She wanted, no, needed him to be the one to release it from her, to bring it out of her. "You..."she whispered. Heaven, help her, but she did. "I want you… now, Erik."

To say he was pleased was an understatement. He had thought she was going to reject him, not feel the same way.

"Marie, let me make you feel," he offered. He pulled her T-shirt above her head and threw it onto the floor. Her full breasts jiggled as they were released. "You're so beautiful."

She was at a loss. She expected him to be more demanding but here he was, being all gentle. She had to know why.

"Erik ..." She stopped him before he could kiss her again. "Why ...are.."

"Being the opposite of what you expected?" He finished for her. She blushed even more.

"It's simple, Marie. Our first time is going to be memorable." He nibbled her ear.

"First...first time.." She gasped as he found that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Of course, my dear. I'm sure the other time we're together might be a little more hands on. But for now - " He put his arms around her body. Then he laid her gently on the floor that was covered with his cape. "We'll take it slow."

Rogue didn't now what turned her on more - that she was about to make love to him or the promise of more.

"I don't know how those men in there cannot touch you, Marie. From now on, I'm going to touch you every chance I get."

_Oh God,_ why did she want that so badly? "Yes Erik...touch me..please..."

She couldn't believe she had just said that. What was happening to her?

He gazed down at her, affectionately. "As you wish, my lo - ," he stopped in time and corrected himself quickly, "My dear." He hoped she hadn't heard him slip.

Rogue glanced up at him, questioningly. _Did he say, did he almost call me his love? _She dare not think it. This had to be a one time thing. This couldn't be _that_. She trembled, pretending he hadn't said anything. Instead she watched as he removed his shirt. She realized for a man his age, he was still in great shape. He moved down to kiss her softly, his hair and skin rubbing against her own skin and sensitive breasts, heightening the sensations.

"Mmm…" She whimpered in his mouth as he rolled her on top of him. He was making every inch of her tingled just by his touch. _Why didn't we do this earlier?_ She was lost in a world of sensations she never thought she had. And it was with him. She wanted more.

"Erik.." She moaned as he pulled her down. His mouth buried itself between each breast, kissing and sucking, nibbling and licking. He was driving her over the edge with just the little things. But she knew there was a big thing yet to come. And what a big thing it was. As she straddled him, she could feel his bulge growing against her. Thus, deliberately, she rolled her hips against him. She wanted him to know. She was ready. She wanted him inside her.

Magneto tried to hold back as much as possible. But the way her body was responding to him, he knew he couldn't do that any longer.

"Marie," he said, looking up between her breasts. "I think...it's...time."

She still couldn't believe she was about to do this. She was taught hate and fear by this man. And yet lately, her fantasies had been anything but. However, she knew that there was a big difference between her fantasy and the hard reality that Erik was releasing from his now tight pants.

Rogue stared at it, watching in amazement as Erik held himself in his hand. His thick cock was hard and slick. She wondered if she had gone too far. She wondered if all that would fit inside her.

"No," she whispered, suddenly afraid. There was no turning back, she knew. But, she ached for him, wanted him so badly. She was soaked. But she shouldn't do this. This was wrong.

Erik, sensing her trepidation, pressed for the advantage. He quickly rolled her underneath him. He pinned her down.

"Don't worry, Marie, it will be good for both of us...promise," he pleaded as he undid her pants.

She tried to protest, but he cut her off immediately with a deep kiss. Her hands tried to stop him, but they met his and he clamped them above her head. He held them there with one hand as the other went back to her pants. Defeated, she accepted his tongue. Her last rational thought was how very skilled he was.

"Marie .." he whispered in a breathy tone. She was naked now. "Here we go..."

Her body arched sharply. The tip of his cock was against her wet folds, rubbing up against her, eager to enter her. It forced her to shut her eyes tight. She braced herself for it.

"No, Marie, look at me."

She did as she was told.

His blue met her brown.

And his cock slid slowly inside her.

"OH...GOD...ERIK.." She moaned loudly.

And he almost lost control as every inch of him slid deeper into her. He refused to take her too fast. Because he, like always, had a plan. He wanted to spoil her for any other man.

"Yes...Marie.." He thrust slowly into her, never breaking eye contact. "Who's doing this to you? Who's making you feel this way?" he asked her, never breaking rhythm, always in control.

"You...ooo..are.." She hissed as she started to move with him.

"Who?" He asked again, almost losing his breath. The moist warmth of her around his cock was making him giddy.

"Erik...Erik...don't..stop..please.." she begged.

"My dear girl, I - I have no intention of stopping. In fact..." His voice trailed off as he pumped a little faster.

All that could be heard through the empty bay was the sound of the two new lovers moaning with each thrust. And Erik was quickly losing the battle. He tried to make this all about her, just another soldier for his army. But something changed, and they both could feel it.

"Erik...kiss me...please.." She whimpered. She was getting close, he could tell. She was soaking him. That made him all the more excited. He could feel it building up inside him. He moved in to kiss her. She tasted so sweet. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her.

Her own movements were becoming more erratic, more desperate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted release.

"ERIK!" she cried out.

He couldn't hold back either. He needed more. Thus, he grabbed each leg and raised them up high. He plunged his cock deeper into her, faster into her. He slapped himself harder against her.

"Marie..." He knew what he was about to say, and couldn't fight it any longer even though he still tried. "I...I.."

She looked up at him with begging eyes. "Say...it..please.." She managed to say between thrusts.

"MARIE..." He was ready to burst. "I...I... love... you..." He choked out.

She came at his words.

"I...love…you...Erik." She stuttered with every explosion within her.

Hearing the same words from her, he lost the last shred of control. He came hard inside her. Every burst of emotions into her. It was intense. It was so much. So much of him inside her.

He collapsed next to her.

"That was...amazing." Pulling himself out, he then looked over at her and kissed her forehead softly. Both sweaty and breathing hard. She was absolutely glowing. He ran his shaking hand through her hair.

"To think we could have been doing that all this time, Rogue." He smirked at her. Yeah, Magneto was back again.

Not one to be out done, Rogue found her voice. "Please, I didn't even know you and you were trying to kill me. Momma didn't raise no fool."

He gave a knowing look at her. "I do, however, can't wait to have more talks with you. You do have such an interesting disposition. Can't wait to hear more of it."

"Erik…" she whispered. "I would like that very much. But I just have to know... if you meant it – that you love me too."

Now it was his turn to tense up.

"Rogue…" he began, about to tell her that he didn't when he was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes...yes I do."

Rogue smiled, satisfied. "Good." she noted, saying his own word back. "Because if you're ready, I like to have part two of our "discussion."

She slid back on top of him. He took a sharp intake of air.

"My dear, Rogue, when I look at you, how could I do anything less?" His hands caressed her cheeks. And soon they were kissing hungrily again.

But, suddenly, a commanding voice was heard over the speakers. It was Storm. "Everyone, buckle up, we're going in!"

Erik broke the kiss and chuckled. "Well, for once Storm and I agree on something."

"Erik .." Rogue, apparently, still wanted to talk.

_Women_, he thought, they'll be the death of him. "I thought we were about to 'go in'?"

"No, I mean outside of here."

"Well, that's all up to you." He touched her lips. "My love."

She trembled with a forbidden desire when he called her that. She was about to answer when she heard the landing gear being released. They would have to do it again later. She kissed him one last time as they both quickly dressed. She then exited the plane just as normally as can be. Nope, she didn't just make love to the enemy.

Later, Bobby found her and tentatively put his arm around her. "I know you need to be by yourself. You're not exactly a big fan of flying."

"Oh, I don't know." She hid a smile."I rather enjoyed the ride."

She stole a glance at Magneto who was busy with the others. "If fact I can't wait for the next one."

White Witch: Mmm, what a ride! I guess I was wrong about them.  
Evilerk: What? You actually like it?  
White Witch: gives The Look Hmm, a cape and a helmet, eh?  
Evilerk: looks distraught No, baby, no…   
White Witch: evil smile to readers I think the Evil One and I will be busy for a while, readers. Don't mind us.  
Evilerk: gulps… Help..?

7


End file.
